WHATEVER IT ISI DIDNT DO IT
by Harr'y'innG
Summary: this is the life of James sirius potter,and my characters, Dean Hill, Andy zain, Avril Wood and Emmett Wood, From first year to graduating, will also include teddy, victorie, albus, lily, and all the weasleys.


**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS STORY WILL BE IN DIFFERENT PEOPLES POV**

**IF IT EVER GETS CONFUSING PLEASE SAY SO! THANKS RATE AND REVIEW**

**BY THE WAY FIRST STORY HERE SO KEEP THAT IN MIND IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES AND ALSO ANY OTHER STORYS THAT I WRITE WILL HAVE THE SAME CHARACTER NAMES AND MOST LIKELY LOOKS BUT WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL OR ANYTHING. I JUST LIKE MY CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY HOPEFULY**

"Okay, bye Mum, I mean it this time!" said a young boy to his mother, while walking backwards onto the train, followed closely by his cousin Fred Weasley. Who was a year older than him.

"Okay James bye, love you!" shouted a red headed women with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Ginny its school not prison, he'll be fine." her husband informed her politely.

James loved his mum, but sometimes, honestly she needed to get a grip. He understood that she was scared considering it was his first year at Hogwarts, and he couldn't blame her, after what they had to go through during there years at school, but still times are different, the world is at peace and things were going great, life has changed.

"Bye Al, bye Lils," James said to his younger siblings with a smile before finally escaping his mother and boarding the train, " wow, finally, I thought she was gonna have a heart attack, it was like I was dieing or something." he added, looking at Fred.

"I know I'm glad my mum left ages ago," he said than thought for a moment, "actually I feel so unloved," Fred added in such a sad voice that if James didn't know him he would honestly think he was serious.

He couldn't help but laugh at the young boy who was struggling to be freed from his mother.

"What are you laughing at Dean, sweetie?" his own mother questioned him, following his gaze, "Ahhh, its always hard for a mother to let go, I love you darling be good," she said, then with a devilish grin added, "but not to good."

"I love you too mum," said Dean hugging his mother tightly, "and I wasn't planning on it, be safe, if you need me to come home just ask, if he-" but Dean was interrupted by his mother.

" Honey, I'm the one that needs to be worried about _you_. Ill be fine just write me everyday, promise." his mother said looking down into his eyes.

" I promise," he told his mom, " you know if you want me to stay I will," Dean told his mother.

"NO. That's that, you go have fun I will be okay," she said hugging him again, "I'll send your father your love."

"Please don't." He said with a look of evil in his eyes, "The day I say I love you to the man will be the day the world is over."

"Honey please don't say that, deep down you know he cares," She said reassuringly.

"Yeah, mom real deep down, so deep he doesn't even know its there. Hmmm wait a second, that's cause its not." He said, "Mom if he hurts you again I swear it will be the last thing he ever does." The whistle sounded and his mother whispered one last I love you in his ear then pushed him gently toward the train, " Ohh and Dean?"

"Yes mum," asked Dean looking back at his mother one last time.

"You will probably need to ride the night bus home, I might not be allowed to leave again," she said, than before he could reply she was gone, and he boarded the train.

She was walking alone, as she had no family besides her brother, trey, to accompany her, but he was incapable of coming, so there she was alone, staring at the platform, her long blonde hair blowing in her face. She looked around seeing all the happy children with there parents, being sent of, and she slowly made her way to the train and entered an empty compartment staring out the window. Andy was just waiting for the adventures and excitement that was to follow. She was brought out of her thoughts by the compartment door opening and three girls entering. She had never really related to girls as she hated her mother, and only really new her brother. The first girl had long brown hair and was very pretty, the second had red hair pulled back in a pony tail and heavy makeup on, but was still pretty, and the third had pitch black hair and pale skin, but was smiling brightly, all in all they looked pretty annoying to her.

"hey how are you, do you mind if we sit with you," said the girl with brown hair and I gestured for her to sit down, her friends followed closely behind.

" I'm Jessica longbottom, and this is Lucy Weasley," she said pointing to the girl with red hair, " and this is Alyssa McMillan."

"Pleasure," said Andy, " Hey look it was nice meeting you but I got to go," she finished than grabbed her luggage without another word and left the compartment.

"Hey James, I found an empty compartment," Fred yelled across the train corridor, "Well almost empty."

"Coming," came the voice of James as he made his way to Fred who still had not entered the compartment, "Well are you just going to stand there are you gonna sit down, cause I don't know about you but I want to sit."

"Sorry, but I think I'm gonna go catch up with some friends, there's someone in there, you guys can be friends" said Fred. It was then that he noticed the young boy sitting in the compartment also, he had dark brown hair that fell over his deep grey eyes and he wore a smile while looking out the window staring at a women who James assumed was his mother.

"First year too?" James asked the young boy who nodded, "I'm James Potter by the way."

"Dean Hill at your service," said the boy still smiling, " Finally going to Hogwarts!"

"So your pure-blood?" asked James curiously.

"No half-blood, my moms a muggle, but she's great," said Dean avoiding the subject of his father, going unnoticed by James.

"That's cool I'm a Half-blood too," said James, "what's your Quidditch team?"

"The cannons there-" started Dean, only to be interrupted by the compartment door opening again, but this time a girl with blonde hair, light green eyes, and pale skin stepped in, saying, "do you mind if I join you, all the other compartments are full or annoying?"

"Yeah sure, no problem," said James not very interested. She smiled gratefully and attempted to lift her luggage on to the shelf of the compartment but failed. Just as she was about to try again she noticed one of the boys start to get up, " here, let me get that," he said, and took the luggage from her and gently lifted it onto the shelf.

"Thank you," she said and sat down across from him, " I'm Andy Zain by the way."

" Dean Hill," said the boy who helped her, he then pointed to the boy sitting next to him, "and that's James Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Andy said smiling, then averted her eyes out the window in amazement, as she watched the train follow the tracks in mid air.

"First year too huh," said Dean smiling also, " are you muggleborn?"

"Nah, I'm pure-blood," Said Andy .

"So, what house do you think you will be in," said James, trying to change the subject from school, "I hope to be in Gryffindor like my dad."

"Gryffindor," Dean said smiling, then took a dark expression as he began talking again, "my father was in Slytherin but he's a real creep, I hate him, cant even stand to be in the same house."

"Gryffindor," Andy said no doubt in her voice at all.

"Good, I think we will be getting along just fine," said James smiling at the two.

Then they began talking about Quidditch and school and once the food cart came, they hear a weird sound from Andy, then 'Eww, that one was disgusting' she said as she tried a sand flavored bean.

"So, what did your parents do when you got you letter?" James asked Andy while eating a chocolate frog, "I mean I know you already knew you were a wizard but still its exciting."

"They were great, super exited!" said Andy, not making eye contact with either of them, in a fake cheery tone, James didn't pick up on it, but Dean on the other hand did but let it slide, and put it in the back of his mind to ask her later.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the door slammed open again and a girl and a boy who also looked to be first years jumped in and closed the door quickly. "Hey do you mind if we hide here?" said the girl out of breath and sitting down on the ground not waiting for an answer, the boy behind her following but sitting on a chair instead.

"sure but why do you need to hide," asked James curiously.

"Prefect just caught us throwing dungbombs into their compartment," said the boy.

"Nice," said Dean looking thoroughly impressed and high fiveing him, than smiled and said, "but I still won."

"Huh," all four said at the same time.

"Oh, see you got caught," he than started to grin, "but I didn't," he said holding up an empty bag that read dungbombs across the front.

"Shit, your good," said the girl, than added, "Avril Wood," while extending her hand, she had blondish hair with black streaks in it, and bright green eyes, unlike Andy's very light green eyes, " And this is my lovely twin brother, Emmett."

"Damn straight, lovely," said Emmett grinning, and extending his fist instead of his hand, he had black hair and wore a hoodie.

"Well I'm Dean Hill," said Dean, then Emmett and Avril turned at exactly the same time to look at Andy and James silently asking there names.

"Andy Zain," she said then began to smile, " I have to say I'm impressed, with all three of you, I think we will be great friends."

"James Potter, and I like your style," said James, "By Wood do you mean the amazing Oliver Wood, captain of the Cannons, and reason for the amazing winning streak they have so greatly deserved." said James, excitement all over his face.

"Yes, and by Potter do you mean, Harry Potter, boy who lived, chosen one, and ultimate defeater of moldy warts," said Emmett with mirrored excitement.

"Yes," said James.

"cool," said Avril, "You know what guys."

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she finished.

"Agreed," said Andy, smiling, "So what house do you guys want to be in?"

Emmett and Avril looked at each other before answering at the same time, "Slytherin, no doubt about it." Everyone looked at them with shocked expressions on their face until Emmett said, "that was a joke, sheesh!"

"fewww, I thought you were serious," said Dean after a couple minutes.

"Dude, you have real late reactions," Said Avril, while getting her luggage and heading out the door, "Were there, by the way." With that everyone left the compartment, got off the train and headed to a overly tall man yelling 'Firs yers over here'.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW OR TUESDAY DEPENDS ON MY IMAGINATION. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER.**


End file.
